Data Delivery (Quest)
This is a page of quest notes for a futuristic Sci-Fi RPG. The party begins as commissioned members of the Elaran Navy, entrusted with the delivery of a large data file, troops, and a transmission from the outpost on Halifax-4. The data is highly confidential, and is to be given in-person to the general of the Elaran fleet orbiting above Concordis. Quest Notes Outline The players begin in their assigned ship for this mission, already knowing each other. The data they are carrying is mostly harmless, but actually contains secret instructions and correspondence, concerning a plot to overthrow and kill Admiral Vahn. * Introduction: Rear-Admiral Vahn, and Commodore Von'Derra (who sends message) * Encounter 1: Setting course & taking off (crew checks) ** Navigational challenge optional * Encounter 2: Space Pirate attack ** Interrogation of captive pirate, who is really a rebel, who will warn that certain members of the military are plotting against another. * Encounter 3: Radiant ** 1) The players deliver the data as planned, in which case, nothing happens ** 2) The players withhold the data, or confront Admiral Gullivan ** 3) The players escape with the data, or aid the loyalist faction Details asdfasdfasdf Setting This universe is the same world that Ennorath exists in, but in its distant future. These differences have developed: * The planet of Ennorath was shattered by a great calamity, a huge imbalance that sent its fragments careening into the farthest reaches of space. Many of the Divines sacrificed their power to wipe out most of the Underworld, and thus there are few gods or devils still alive. Dragons are a thing of ancient history and legend. Without so many powerful creatures binding the planes, most have drifted together in the Astral Sea, and now planets that had no life on them bear denizens from the Underworld, the Heavens, the Shadowfell, the Elemental Planes, and the Feywild. * The fragments of Ennorath each bore their own civilization, which changed and developed over millenia as their people adapted and breeded. When inter-planetary travel became possible, the races had all developed differently than before: ** Tieflings still exist, though they look a bit more like Zabrak now. ** The Ogron were born from a mix that was dominantly orcish. ** Humankind, already common before the Shattering, is comprised of a blend of nearly everything. ** Venetians came from elvenkind and Aasimar, springing from the fragment that contained Indasil, which had always remained largely elf-populated. ** A nation of halflings, dwarves, and genasi that existed on the Plane of Fire became the Borians, great tinkerers of hardy constitution. ** Tabaxi have remained largely unchanged, along with their neighbors the Lizardfolk. ** Centaurs still exist, though they have grown smaller over the millenia than they were in the old days. ** Several other alien races exist, products of the void and of aberrations mixed with other humanoids. ** Yuan-Ti also exist, but it has become clear that they did not originate on Ennorath. * Magic is all but lost, and only certain people born under strange circumstances have the gift of its use. * Psionics is far more common now, and many train in its use. Across the galaxy, many planets have been discovered, and new life that was never before discovered or influenced by the planes has now emerged. Since discovering FTL space travel about 1000 years ago, the various races have advanced quickly, and most of the galaxy is now accessible. Each race has its own homeworlds, and many factions have migrated into the deeper reaches of space. The most notable factions that have formed include: Category:Sci-Fi Category:Notes